


You just need a push to be good

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, He's not though, Patton thinks he's right, Punishment, Shock Collars, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, he really isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Something has to tame those nasty dark sides- Patton
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	You just need a push to be good

Patton had to do something. All those darks were doing was bringing Thomas down and pulling him away from what he should be doing. Patton couldn’t let Thomas do that but he wasn’t sure how.

If only he could make them good. Oh- that was it! If he could just make them good they couldn’t hurt Thomas anymore. But how could he make them good? They wouldn’t just become good on their own, their recent actions made that perfectly clear. 

So how exactly could he influence those two pests to be good? No normal means would work that was for sure. He had been trying for years through his normal means, means which had easily convinced Virgil, so he’d have to use something unconventional for them. Something that Remus wouldn’t see as kinky as he was bound to.

Patton glanced around his room before his eyes passed over something and he walked over to it. It was a spare dog collar for Coco. An idea entered Patton’s head for what he could do and he got to work on creating them. The perfect thing to keep those two in line.

Now how to get them to put them on. Remus would be easy he could just leave the thing open in his room and he would put it on himself without Patton needing to do anything. Deceit, however, would be trickier. He didn’t exactly trust Patton, and there was no reason he would willingly put it on. Patton would have to put it on him himself. 

So Patton got to work, leaving the first in Remus’s room, and then promptly knocking Deceit out before putting the second around his neck.

After that, Patton’s job was pretty simple. He created a remote with two buttons, one for each of the two darker sides.

It was small enough that he was able to just slip it into the pocket of his khakis and most of the time he didn’t have to do anything. But most of the time he also wasn’t around Deceit and Remus. Thank goodness for that, with how bad they were currently he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to take the two of them before he blew up on the two of them for hurting Thomas.

But whenever he was around the two of them and they misbehaved a bit, all Patton had to do was push a button and they’d get punished for it. It was perfect!

At least it would have been perfect if someone hadn’t noticed. Patton didn’t even know how Logan had realized something was up, he made sure to not be noticeable when he used it, and yet somehow he noticed.

Even worse, Logan decided to bring it up during breakfast of all times.

“Have any of you noticed something off with Deceit and Remus recently,” Logan asked.

Virgil glanced up at that, understanding in his eyes. “I thought I was the only one,” he muttered. It was so quiet Patton had to strain to hear it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about kiddo,” Patton said, beaming a bit.

“They’ve acting strange Patton, really unlike themselves. Remus has seemed to hold back his thoughts when he’s talking, and Deceit has just been quiet overall. Which is quite unlike him because normally he’d be interjecting about something.”

“It’s probably nothing kiddo, maybe they’re just feeling a little sick or something.”

“...Right…”

And to Patton, it seemed like he, and Virgil as well, dropped it. At least it did until the two showed up at Patton’s door.

“Where are the keys Patton,” Logan asked getting straight to the point.

“What are you talking about Logie,” Patton asked, tilting his head to try to be confused.

“Patton, we know what you did to them,” Virgil said.

“Virgil and I decided to go talk to them yesterday, so imagine our surprise when we see they are wearing actual shock collars. And I couldn’t help but remember how whenever the two did something you didn’t agree with, you reached into your pocket and then they would stiffen immediately after. Almost like they had been shocked.”

“Patton, you can’t do that to them, it’s not going to change them,” Virgil exclaimed.

Patton huffed upon that, realizing he’d been found out. “And how are you going to make me.”

“Patton I think you forget how powerful Virgil and I are, if we need to take it from you, we will.”

Patton immediately tried to think if there was some way to get around it. But every way he thought of...when he thought of explaining what happened to Roman..the explanation always well short. Too many loopholes in that way. A way too obvious lie in that one. The more Patton thought about it, the more he realized there was no way to get out of this unless he wanted to hurt his kiddos. And he wouldn’t be right if he did that. However, that didn’t mean he’d make it easy on them. “Find them yourselves,” Patton sighed stepping back from the door.

Virgil immediately went to searching but Logan paused. “The remote, Patton.”

Patton grumbled before handing it over. None of this was going to plan. Couldn’t they see he just wanted Thomas to be good? 

But it seemed neither of them realized as the second they found the keys, they were out fo there, only stopping to keep Patton locked in his room. He could hear them discuss what to do with him as they headed towards the dark sides.

Patton didn’t hear a thing, minus being given some food, until a few days later, he heard his kiddos and  **_them_ ** discussing what they were going to do with him. Why couldn’t they understand he was trying to make them better? But it seemed none of his kiddos had realized the truth.


End file.
